


Как рассказывают...

by meanwhile



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Crack, Little Red Riding Hood - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanwhile/pseuds/meanwhile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нет, серьезно. Его жизнь - отстой. Стайлз лежал в старой затхлой кровати, в старой затхлой хижине, одетый в не-совсем-затхлую-потому-что-дважды-ее-выстирал ночную рубашку и ничего больше. Был еще парик, но он очень кстати потерялся при стирке, ведь, <i>честно говоря</i>, все равно никто бы не поверил, что он -  маленькая старушенция, из-за возраста, отсутствия груди и вообще женственности.<br/>Не то, чтобы это было так важно для сказки, исключая, наверно, волка. Стайлз готов был поспорить, что на вкус, <i>когда им полакомятся</i>, он будет гораздо лучше, чем любая старушка. Братья Гримм, как же сильно он сейчас был готов прибить Скотта.<br/>(Или как Стайлз играет бабушку, а Дерек его съедает. Как-то так.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как рассказывают...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [As the Story Goes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/587828) by [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/pseuds/lavvyan). 



Вот, кое-что о жизни в таком месте, как Фиббери* Хиллс: больше ответственности, чем развлечений - поддерживать сказки в действии, не дать мечтам уйти ко дну, убедиться, что все известные клише оставляют теплые и сентиментальные чувства в человеческих сердцах. И, ладно, это еще и весело, как было в один великолепный период, когда Стайлз должен быть одним из потерянных мальчиков Питера Пэна. Летать было офигенно, даже учитывая то, что пыль пикси реально странно пахла. Хотя, нет. Пираты _отстой_ , серьезно, и это он еще не начал вспоминать о русалках. Русалки были самыми жуткими существами, со своими острыми зубами и, струящимся с волос, неярким свечением, которое они использовали, чтобы заманить доверчивых мелких рыбешек. Еще эти их мертвые глаза, он _никогда_ больше не хотел снова слышать их смех, и ладно, надо вернуться к сути.

Дело в том, что Стайлзу не доставалось нормальных ролей. Он прекрасно знал о своих минусах, спасибо, так что, всё понимал. Слишком сговорчивый для героя. Слишком благородный для злодея. Слишком умный для мелкой сошки. Слишком гиперактивный для крестьянина. Слишком рассеянный для помощника. Слишком какой-то для всего интересного. 

Но это?

— Нет, — повторил он, скрестив руки на груди. Уверенный и решительный, вот какой Стайлз.

— Но я могу побыть с Эллисон, — Скотт сделал жалостливые... да, всё, блин, жалостливое. Взгляд унылых глаз, наклоненная в мольбе голова, обиженные нотки в голосе. Если бы у него имелся хвост, он бы и им сейчас просительно вилял. — Целых два дня ее отец будет Дровесеком, а мать — злой ведьмой! И мы будем совсем одни!

Глаза Скотта мечтательно затуманились при мысли об Эллисон и двух днях вместе. Сердце Стайлза смягчилось. Родители Эллисон не одобряли Скотта и были абсолютно счастливы в своей неприязни, так что он не имел возможности оставаться с Эллисон наедине.

Но всё равно.

— Я не буду играть _бабушку_ , — рявкнул Стайлз. Ему же, ради братьев, девятнадцать и при этом... — Бабушку _съедают_ , Скотт!

— И потом достают из живота обратно!

— Ага, Крис посмотрите-какой-я-жуткий-с-топором Арджент!

— Пожалуйста! Я буду тебе должен! Сделаю что угодно! — Скотт так поджал губы, словно собрался плакать при мысли о препятствии между ним и истинной любовью.

Тряпкой и слабакой, вот кем был Стайлз.

— Ладно, — сдавшись, произнес он, за что и был вознагражден крепкими объятиями радостного лучшего друга. 

Жизнь — отстой.

***

Нет, серьезно. Его жизнь — полный отстой. Стайлз лежал в старой затхлой кровати, в старой затхлой хижине, одетый в не-совсем-затхлую-потому-что-дважды-ее-выстирал ночную рубашку и ничего больше. Был еще парик, но он очень кстати потерялся при стирке, ведь, _честно говоря_ , все равно никто бы не поверил, что он - маленькая старушенция, из-за возраста, отсутствия груди и вообще женственности. 

Не то, чтобы это было так важно для сказки, исключая, наверно, волка. Стайлз готов был поспорить, что на вкус, _когда им полакомятся_ , он будет гораздо лучше, чем старушка. Братья Гримм, как же сильно он сейчас был готов прибить Скотта. 

— Это же трактовка с хэппи-эндом, да? — спрашивал он раз в тринадцатый, потому что, эй, его же должны были _съесть_.

— Помолчи! — раздалось ему в ответ из сказки, тоже в тринадцатый раз. Если Стайлз останется цел, он потребует, чтобы Скотт постоянно делал всю его домашку, хотя нет. Скотт хотя и не был тупым, но откровенно лажал в домашней работе, и Стайлз точно переживет, если не будет встречать нацарапанное на полях "Скотт и Эллисон Маккол ❤". 

Это всё не имело больше значения, так как раздался стук в дверь, ох, братья, волк был прямо за дверью!

— Эээ? — выдавил из себя Стайлз. Да, это был не его текст, но за дверью же стоял _волк_!

Разумеется, ему никто не ответил.

В дверь постучали повторно. Из сказки кто-то захихикал.

— Э... — Стайлз кашлянул . — Кто там?

И вовсе его голос не дрогнул. Не дрогнул.

Последовала еще одна пауза, затем чей-то вздох.

— Это твоя внучка — Красная Шапочка.

Ого, совершенно точно голос _не_ принадлежал маленькой девочке. Голос был мужской, грубоватый и, ладно, да, сексуальный. Стайлз почувствовал, как его позвоночник прошила дрожь. Наверно, рефлекс, понукающий сбежать подальше, сказал он себе.

Он никогда не был хорошим вруном

— Я принесла кексы, — добавил голос с раздраженными нотками. — И вино.

Стайлз снова прокашлялся. Его сердце застучало в два раза быстрее.

— Просто... дерни за веревочку и дверь откроется, — проговорил Стайлз и добавил почти шепотом. — А потом ты меня проглотишь и, возможно, пожуешь при этом, затем Крис Арджент распорет тебе брюхо. Почему это моя жизнь?

Засов открылся с тихим щелчком. Стайлз зажмурился и стал ждать нападения.

Ничего не произошло.

Ничегошеньки.

В итоге, он приоткрыл один глаз. Затем — второй.

В ... в двери стоял не волк. _Оборотень_. _Дерек Хейл_ со своими темными волосами, щетиной, пронзительным взглядом и в _кожаной куртке_ , угрюмый, соответствуя образу типичного плохого парня, он, удивленно приподняв брови, стоял и смотрел. На Стайлза. 

— Ладно, что? — выпалил Стайлз после еще одного раунда молчаливых гляделок. — Ты разве не должен, — он сделал неопределенный жест правой рукой. — Ну, знаешь, наброситься? На меня?

Он почувствовал, как щеки немного порозовели при мысли о любого рода нападении, потому что, серьезно, Дерек Хейл был _горяч_ , а Стайлз неожиданно очень, очень осознал, что кроме потрепанной ночной рубашки и потрепанного одеяла сверху, он был сейчас очень-очень раздет.

Стайлз подтянул одеяло чуть повыше. Взгляд Дерека с интересом последовал за этим движением, и Стайлз медленно сглотнул. 

— Братья Гримм, да проглоти его уже, — рявкнул голос из сказки. Тот самый, что советовал заткнуться. Стайлз ненавидел этот голос.

Даже больше, чем ненавидел, потому что прямо сейчас он не мог перестать думать о всех способах глотания, связанных с Дереком, и ни один из не включал кого-нибудь, кто вытаскивал его из брюха при помощи топора.

Глаза Дерека вспыхнули красным, он принюхался и посмотрел на горло Стайлза, прежде чем опустил взгляд ниже, где уже начал образовываться небольшой бугор. Это должно было быть унизительным и Стайлз, скорее всего, после того, как все закончится, умрет от смущения, но сейчас... Сейчас он не мог остановиться, чтобы перестать глазеть на руки Дерека, задумываясь над тем, оцарапают ли вылезшие когти, когда Дерек вытряхнет его из дурацкой ночной рубашки перед тем, как съесть? Ведь есть кого-то гораздо проще, когда он голый, правда? Братья Гримм, он будет голым и Дерек его коснется, языком, и, наверно, будет больно, но там же все равно будет _язык_ , как в привычной грязной фантазии насчет этого оборотня и, _ох_ , блин, здравствуй, каменный стояк.

Стайлз отказывался смотреть вниз, где натянувшееся одеяло выдавало его с головой. Это, наверняка, выглядело, отвратительно.

Пальцы Дерека дернулись.

Стайлз не мог с собой ничего поделать.

— Какие у тебя большие руки, — почти пискнул Стайлз. Он хотел выбраться из кровати, ситуации, и вообще подальше из этого безвыходного положения.

— Это не твой текст! — раздраженно вмешался голос из сказки, но Стайлза это уже не волновало, так как Дерек сделал шаг вперед.

Он двинулся к кровати, медленно и уверенно, от чего во рту у Стайлза моментально пересохло. Он облизнул губы, и глаза Дерека снова мигнули красным. Он не остановился у кровати, он забрался на нее — навис над Стайлзом — опираясь руками по обе стороны плеч и фиксируя коленями тело, расположившись чуть ли не в дюйме от его стояка.

Стайлз не удержался от скулежа, который вырвался, словно от этого зависела вся его жизнь. Дерек неожиданно ухмыльнулся и стал выглядеть совсем по-мальчишески, что отличалось от его обычного угрюмого выражения лица.

— Это чтобы лучше гладить тебя, — ответил он, озорно блеснув глазами. и Стайлз изумленно распахнул рот, прежде чем слова дошли до его сознания.

— Это _так_ банально! — дрогнувшим голосом произнес он с осуждением, на что Дерек ухмыльнулся еще шире.

— Ага, — с готовностью ответил Дерек. Его бедра опустились ниже и ох, ох, ооох, давление. И трение.

— Ужасно банально, — Стайлз поперхнулся, его тряхнуло от контакта и, братья Гримм, как же было хорошо. Очень хорошо. Очень, очень, очень хорошо.

Дерек рыкнул и распластался всем весом на Стайлзе, теплым телом, забив нос Стайлза запахом волос и прижавшись ртом к его горлу, намекающе выпуская зубы. Стайлз задохнулся и снова сделал вверх движение бедрами, когда Дерек прижался к нему. Он ощущал через тонкое одеяло эрекцию Дерека, напряженный и восхитительно большой член, серьезный, как и сам Дерек. Стайлз умирал от желания коснуться его, лизнуть, увидеть насколько он может его заглотить, прежде чем поперхнется, но не мог пошевелиться, обездвиженный одеялом и телом Дерека. Он задыхался, вдыхая запах Дерека и это всё, чего он хотел.

— Дерек, — проскулил Стайлз, и по какой-то странной причине это заставило Дерека зарычать еще громче и теснее прижаться. Стайлз выгнулся ему навстречу. — Ох, блин, _Дерек_.

Дерек куснул его за горло и Стайлз сорвался в протяжный стон.

Он не мог поверить, что это всё происходит наяву. Если бы он знал о подобном альтернативном варианте раньше, он добровольно соглашался на роль бабушки каждый чертов раз, когда нужно было играть «Красную шапочку». Конечно, из-за _Дерека Хейла_. Да, он замечал его раньше, эй, он же не слепой, но Стайлз был Стайлзом и их с Дереком социальные круги находились на таком далеком расстоянии друг от друга, что понадобилось бы магическое зеркало, чтобы хотя бы разглядеть их очертания.

Разве что…

— Стайлз, — шепнул Дерек и это прозвучало так сломлено, отчаянно, и словно он был в шаге от оргазме. _Он знал Стайлза_ , хотел его, и это подействовало быстрее жара, давления и трения. Стайлз толкнулся в последний раз и, поджав пальцы, кончил, выплеснувшись между телами, окончательно испортив дурацкую ночнушку.

— Да, — он выдавил из себя. — Дерек, _да_.

Дерек присосался к местечку между шеей и ключицей, вцепившись, наверняка, до синяков тупыми зубами в кожу. Он судорожно дернулся, зарычал, и напрягся всем телом в течение долгого, очень долгого времени, пока не рухнул на Стайлза, вжимая его в матрас и перекрывая доступ к кислороду.

Но это ничего, у Стайлза в голове были и похуже варианты развития событий. 

Дерек бездумно зализывал, оставленную его зубами, пульсирующую метку на шее и Стайлза охватило желание рассмеяться. Даже больше, он захотел провести ладонями вниз по спине Дерека, но он по-прежнему был обездвижен одеялом и тяжелым телом, так что пришлось ограничиться только вдохом. 

— А мы сегодня делали версию для взрослых? — в замешательстве прошептал чей-то голос из сказки. 

— Кто-нибудь, отправьте уже Айзека домой. С Красной шапочкой на сегодня закончено, — сердито ответил знакомый Стайлзу голос, тот самый, что советовал заткнуться. — И скажите, чтобы он оставил все долбанные кексы.

Дерек тяжело вздохнул и, практически, свернулся клубком вокруг Стайлза, пока тот громко смеялся. А ведь Стайлз должен был быть подавлен и, наверняка, скоро так и будет, но прямо сейчас он чувствовал себя удовлетворенным, расслабленным и странно счастливым.

— Эй, секси-волчара, — протянул Стайлз и фыркнул, когда Дерек, явно предупреждая, прихватил зубами кожу на его горле. Да-да, это все уже было, да еще и с оргазмом. — Не хочешь в следующий раз проделать подобное в приватной обстановке?

Стайлз безуспешно попытался скрыть то, что он немного затаил дыхание, пока ждал ответа на свой вопрос, ведь все равно Дерек мог учуять его нервозность.

— Ага, — приглушенно пробормотал Дерек, все еще не отрываясь от его шеи, и Стайлз снова засмеялся, потому что «ага». И это было прекрасно.

Его жизнь была совершенно прекрасной.

**Author's Note:**

> * от англ. fibber - выдуманный


End file.
